


Don't Mind Waking Up For You

by gracerene



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hartwin, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wishes every day could start like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind Waking Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, though I've been reading practically every Hartwin fic ever since I saw the movie on opening day. I'd been wanting to try my hand at the pairing, and when I saw [this post](http://yoeggsy.tumblr.com/post/117192503195/on-the-flip-side-where-are-my-hundreds-of-fics) in the Hartwin tag on tumblr, I felt quite inspired. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd except for a few read throughs by your truly, so please pardon any mistakes. If anybody is willing to beta potential future Hartwin fics, please let me know! IDK if I'll be writing a ton, but if I do, I'd much prefer to have somebody look things over.
> 
> ETA: This fic has now been translated into [Chinese](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-166586-1-1.html) by dudelsa. So cool! :D

Eggsy woke slowly, drawn from his slumber by the soft, morning light streaming in through the windows. He stretched, relishing the pull of his muscles and soaking in the perfect heat that his cocoon of blankets provided. Birds were chirping quietly outside the window and, judging from the sunlight, it was already turning out to be a beautiful day. But Eggsy wasn't quite ready for the day to start yet. He could tell that he was alone in bed, which was no surprise, since Harry had a very active internal clock. But without Harry there to guilt him into getting up, he was quite content to burrow back down into the sheets, and let the drowsy warmth soothe him back to sleep.

Behind him, he felt the dip of the mattress, and then warm lips were pressing against the back of his neck. Eggsy shivered at the feeling – the back of his neck had always been sensitive, a fact that Harry was well aware of. He felt a grin pressed against his skin, and then Harry was sliding down the sheet covering Eggsy's back, exposing his skin to the air. He made a soft, disgruntled noise to convey his displeasure at losing the warmth of the blanket.

"Don't worry, my boy, I'll warm you up."

Happiness bubbled in Eggsy's chest at the endearment and he settled back down. Harry pressed feather-light kisses down Eggsy's spine and Eggsy let himself drift halfway between sleep and wakefulness. When Harry got to Eggsy's arse, he spent several long moments kneading the flesh, pressing and pulling at the cheeks. Eggsy was already hard, and his cock was plump and leaking as it pressed firmly up against his stomach.

Harry spread him wide, and Eggsy felt the shock of cold air hitting the slightly dampened skin of his entrance. They'd done their best to clean up last night, but Eggsy could still feel traces of come and lube from their vigorous fucking.

Without hesitation, Harry buried his face in Eggsy's crease and began tonguing his arse. Eggsy gasped, and melted into the bed as waves of pleasure crashed over him. Harry was sinfully good at this, his clever mouth sucking and licking and nipping at Eggsy's hole until Eggsy thought he might just come from that alone. He wasn't even rutting into the bed – the rocking motions of Harry's tongue trying to bury itself deeper and deeper into Eggsy's arse provided more than enough friction.

He could feel his desire building, but somehow, instead of winding him tight as it usually did, it made Eggsy feel loose and pliant. Eggsy just lay there, passive and drowsy and overwhelmed with pleasure and Harry worked him over.

"Do you want to come on my tongue, or my cock?" Harry whispered against the wet skin of his cleft, before diving back in.

"Your – " Forming words was difficult, his tongue felt heavy and the sound of his voice seemed startlingly loud in the relative morning quiet of the room. "Your cock," he whispered. "Want your cock."

Harry kissed his way back up Eggsy's back, nipping at his shoulder and murmuring against the skin. "Are you sure, sweetheart? You're not too sore from last night? I was pretty rough with you."

Eggsy shook his head. "M'good. S'perfect."

"Alright then, darling boy." 

Harry moved Eggsy closer to the middle of the bed, positioning him like a ragdoll as he placed a pillow beneath his hips and spread his legs wide. Eggsy had never been with a man who could so easily manhandle him, and, if it was anybody other than Harry, it probably would have been a major turn-off. But for some reason, having Harry move him around like it was nothing had Eggsy near mindless with want.

Harry leaned over Eggsy and grabbed the lube off the table, before quickly slicking his cock. He smeared some lube on Eggsy's hole and pressed a quick finger inside, just to get him wet.

A moment later the head of Harry's cock was pushing against him, and Eggsy sighed happily as he worked his way easily inside. Eggsy _was_ a bit sore from last night, but the sting of pain only enhanced the pleasure and reminded him of how much Harry _wanted_ him. It was a heady feeling, having Harry Hart so desperate for him, and Eggsy loved feeling the evidence of his desire for days, when possible.

Harry started up a slow, smooth, _deep_ rhythm that radiated pleasure to Eggsy's very core. He skimmed soothing hands down Eggsy's sides and petted at his oversensitive skin. Carefully, Harry leaned over him, plastering his warm chest all along Eggsy's back as he continued moving inside of him. Strong hands slid down Eggsy's arms and unclenched Eggsy's fists, so that Harry could link his fingers with Eggsy's.

Everything was hot and hazy, the pleasure syrupy sweet as it trickled over him. Harry pressed fever-hot kisses against Eggsy's neck, his shoulders, the skin behind his ears, all without breaking his toe-curling thrusts. Eggsy couldn't stop moaning, the high, broken, keening noises leaving his throat without permission.

It lasted forever. Harry had the most incredible stamina that Eggsy had ever seen, and he put it to good use now, fucking into Eggsy over and over again until Eggsy forgot everything but Harry's name. He gasped it out between moans as he clenched Harry's fingers tight and chased the orgasm that was just within reach.

"It's okay, Eggsy. You can come for me. Come on my cock, darling."

Eggsy shuddered and fell apart as he came onto the pillow below his hips. He was gasping and shaking as Harry continued fucking him through his mind-blowing release. Harry's pace picked up, and he rammed faster and harder into Eggsy before he came, emptying himself deep inside Eggsy.

Harry pulled out slowly, and Eggsy whined a bit at the ache. He could feel the wet trickle of lube and come out of his arse, and he knew that he'd be needing to take a very thorough shower. Eggsy closed his eyes in an attempt to regroup after the intensity of his orgasm. He was surprised at the wetness on his lashes and he realized that the skin on his cheeks was cool from the air against his tear tracks. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

Harry encouraged him to turn over, and he cupped Eggsy's face. He rubbed a broad thumb against Eggsy's cheek, wiping away his leftover tears. His eyes were so bright and sincere and filled with love that Eggsy thought his heart might burst. He'd never thought he'd find someone like Harry, someone who challenged him, and believed in him, and wanted him to have only the very best. Harry had introduced him to a whole new world, had irrevocably changed Eggsy's life, and for all that he was grateful for Kingsman and his new career, Eggsy knew what he was the most thankful for, was Harry. Not only did they get to kick-arse and save the world, but they also got to cook together, and take care of J.B., and be embarrassingly domestic, all while having the most incredible sex of Eggsy's entire life.

He leaned forward and gave Harry a slow, lingering kiss. "I think I need a shower," Eggsy mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Would you like any help with that?"

Eggsy grinned. If this was how his day started, he couldn't wait to see what else was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
